charactersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Malroc
|hobbies = Conquering and Destroying worlds Finding ways to become god Mass murdering innocence Commenting mas genocide Ruling Discordiae |goals = |crimes = }} Xurius the Dark, also by his other name Malroc is one of the main antagonists of the Multiversal Legends franchise. He is a evil immortal, power hungry, demigod and a multiversal conqueror. He was once a full on god and a former mentor/friend to the legendary hero Hyperiel years ago. He was suppose to protect life from the evil chaos god Nekrozoth until he grew power hungry and decided to become evil as he thinks serving and helping mortals is low of him as he is a god and should rule amongst them through pure social darwinism. He becomes a world conquering an d destroying warmonger who seeks to dominate the multiverse. He also figured that being good is a waste of time to him as he know that good is meaningless as they evil always comes back. He became the founder of the Chaotic Imperium, a world conquering empire. He also has brothers named Gra'al, and Tartarus. He is considered to be one of the evilest villains in the mythos as he was once friends with the legendary Hyperiel but was ultimately turned to the side of evil when he grew hungry for power. He thinks saving others is worthless as they would die in anyways and decided to become evil. He wanted to remake the whole multiverse in his image where only the strong survive and the feeble will be the slaves. He appears as the main antagonist of Phase one (along with Aka Manah), a major antagonist of phase two and three, one of the secondary antagonist of phase 4, the main villain of phase 5 and one of the main antagonist of phase 6, 7, 8, and 9, he returns as the secondary antagonist of phase 10, 11, and one of the final antagonist of phase 12. Due to his recurring major role in the Mythos, he can be considered the overall Central antagonist of the Franchise as a whole. He was also the main antagonist of its prequel spinoff Legend which show his full backstory. He also appeared as one of the main antagonists of the Multiversal Legends Film Universe (MLFU for short) and set to appear in future projects. He is possibly the main villain of the franchise (along with Nekrozoth and Aka Manah). He was voiced by Simon Templeman who also voiced Kain form the legacy of Kain, Jacob Danik from Dead Space 3, and Doctor Doom. Personality He is shown to be one of the evilest characters in fiction, he wanted nothing but destruction and carnage and the death of others. He was once a good guy and a friend of Hyperiel until he decided to become evil as he thinks being good is pointless. To him being evil is nothing compared to the hatred he holds towards all things especially Hyperiel. In the past, he wanted to help the multiverse as he saw that the multiverse needed guidance as there was too much chaos around and decided to chose the side of evil instead of good. He thought that being good would make him soft on the enemies and decided to be malicious, ruthless and brutal. But he later learned that if no one wanted peace and order, then he might as well bring evil and chaos. Nekrozoth thought him that good was weak, and Malroc learned that and that's why he wouldn't help the weaklings that can't help themselves. It made Malroc disdainful heroes who would waste their abilities on the who would be weak enough to aways relief on others as He expects effort, instead of laziness and despises incompetents from his minions. Malroc is a very ruthless, cruel, and vicious character, he is one of the embodiments of destruction, he even declared himself to be entropy incarnate. Malroc doesn't take failure at ALL, he will totally erase you from existence if you fail a simple mission. He is not far at to when he had his brothers take care of Hyperiel and was cold blood when he choked his love Xayna to death. While he is very malevolent in nature, He possessed an extremely high intelligence level and very convincing, due to being (or use to be) a god and upholds vast knowledge on the multiverse. Malroc is a very calculating, duplicitous and an unpredictable benign of endless ruthlessness. He is very manipulative as he tricked Legend of being a good guy and tried to convince him of joining his army. He actually hates Legend as he was Hyperiel, the person that caused his godhood. Malroc is arrogant and cocky being a narcissistic domineering conqueror, being very deceiving, and genocidal. He can go to try very cheap tactics bring his brothers and having them tackle Hyperiel, He had shown to be very violent, vile, and show no remorse, empathy, or sympathy on what he does towards others nor does he have a sense of honor or mercy. He is a genius as he is able to create a vast army of drains and world ending machines, He is also a master of sorcery and science. Though He often recruits other villains to serve him for his evil empire, but he does not rely on other scientists on making weapons and other destructive objects for him as he thinks he is competent enough to do the job himself and thinks that other genius doesn't think as he does. But despite his intellect, he was shown to be an irredeemable and malicious being, he is very determine on becoming a god again as he doesn't care who he has to work with (like the Nazis for example), to kill (Hyperiel), or to damned for eternity as he did with countless others as sacrifice for his Harvester Machines to remain immortal. He butchers the entire population of Earth 1246, turning them into agony-stricken monstrosities solely to torment the Champions. He would even doom the entire omniverse to eternal damnation just to have power and to saves own skin. He even helped the Nazis during World War 2 during his time trying to kill his arch enemy Legend, he supplied them with weapons of mass destruction and mutated creatures. He even claimed that he did this atrocities out purely out of spite against the Prime Alphas, life, and most importantly Legend. Malroc is a genocidal, power-hungry, and a total megalomaniac, he thinks that helping mortals would take to much time to waste, and decided to betray his fellow gods to in the side of evil. He is obsessed with chaos, he wanted more but anarchy. Malroc is completely devoted to bringing evil across many dimension he comes across, for his main goal is to He dreams of leaving the world consumed by crime, violence, and chaos and to become the ruler of the ensuing empire of villainy that he shall create. He is very much committed to social Darwinism as he believed that only the strongest, the most cunning, and vile must survive in the multiverse of chaos. As Stated before, Malroc is very narcissistic and egotistical, as he believed himself to be a messiah amongst the mortals and demanded their worship. He show not be misanthropic as he disdain all the humans of Earth (with the acceptation of the "strong mortals"), he always wanted to kill and enslave all of them so he can torment their souls solely for the fun of it. Being one of the most feared in the Multiverse. He is utterly heartless and merciless and had a very cunning personality, using his talents for conquest and destruction, Malroc is also criminally insane, wanting but control of everything on the omniverse and show that the strong are the superior. He cares only himself and very selfish, He is quite intimidating and fearless, having the guts to have a proper conversation with Nekrozoth, not that many had accomplished that. Malroc had made the most wicked of people looked like nothing (though Nekrozoth is eviler than him). Powers and Abilities Though he wasn't as powerful as the other villains in the franchise, can still be a great threat if ever faced. It is said that his power rivals that of Doctor Strange, Victor Von Doom, Superman, and Darkseid. * Immortality; He lived for many years, caused many wars in his lifetime. He is said to be so old that it was hinted he even surpassed the creation of the Earth. immune to all diseases, ailments, and toxins. In addition, he is enormously resistant to damage. He even survived a supernova explosion. * Healing Factor; Along with Immortality, each amount of damage he takes can heal by itself. His ability to heal is similar to Deadpool or Wolverine. * Cosmic Abilities: He was called the master of power for a reason, he can create wormholes between dimensions and within dimension, can make himself, other people, and objects appear anywhere to a certain area, read or communicate with other minds, and can traverse or glide through air and space. He also has telekinetic abilities in which he can move enormous amounts of mass through mental concentration. * Master Sorcerer; Malroc is one of if not THE Most powerful and experience sorcerers out there rivaling Merlin himself. His mastery of magic allows him to emit powerful blasts, create mystical force fields, cast curses and summon demons. It also allows him to travel through time and grants him the power of teleportation. It also allows him to manipulate matter itself to some extent, such as increasing the size of small objects to turn harmless pebbles into weapons. Through his Billions of years, he had studied almost every magical abilities out there. * Master Scientist; Malroc is not just the master Sorcerer, but also a master Scientist which makes him of the smartest beings in the entire Multiverse, He is able to make legions upon legions of Death Machines and other evil robots. One of his most famous creations is the Mechcalysm and the Mechapolyspe which are both ships and machines that destroy planets. * nigh-Omnimalevolence; Thanks to years of being Nekrozoth's apprentice, he achieved the role of being the source to all evil. It is the source to his cosmic powers and made him one of the reason for all the villains the champions and other heroes had to face (the other being Remiok and Nekrozoth). His ability also allows him to make a monster to attack his enemies. * Super Genius Level Intellect; Probably his most deadly weapon, Malroc is sharp and extremely *'cunning'. his intelligence is what made him both a sorcerer and scientist. He accomplishes feats such as being an all-powerful god with the Alpha and Omega Stones, building a vast and powerful empire, and tricking even Nekrozoth HIMSELF. He is a very manipulative and incredibly strategic mastermind. * Master Manipulator; He is very manipulative, being able to persuade his brothers to join his side and had convinced many power hungry to join his side. He even tricked Legend to join his side right before Legend even discovered his powers and had made him believed that Malroc is a good guy. * Chaos Mongering; Chaos mongering is a concept created by Nekrozoth himself, the ability to instill chaos onto others like fear mongering or warmongering. Malroc uses this method to keep his empire in check so that people would be begging for order once Malroc brings forth chaos and discord to them. It is very effective as well. Trivia * He is inspired by Lord Recluse from City of Heroes, Dr. Doom, Vandal Savage, and Lex Luthor. * Despite being a complete monster, he is the creator of the franchise's favorite villain to write rivaling Nekrozoth, and making Endgame being second. * BrandonDarkOne47 stated if Malroc stayed a god then he would become the next Nekrozoth. * Malroc's name was actually supposed to be a separate Character, it was decided it be best to make them the same person. * It's been stated that if Doctor Doom ever met Malroc then they would fight as they both have different ideology and that Malroc makes negotiations with Nazis. Doctor Doom is actually against Nazis. * He was originally was going to be simply called Endgame. * Malroc actually first appeared as one of the titular characters in a scratch game called Ned Turner Vs Von Darkstein, the destroyer of worlds. instead of Malroc Van Darkstein, it's von Darkstein. * He was originally going to be a replacement for Nekrozoth since Nekrozoth was only a prototype and Malroc was going to be THE creator of evil instead of Nekrozoth. * It is currently unknown if Malroc is a Prime Alpha or a Prime Omega or any type of Prime. * Malroc's God form looks similar to a DragonBall character, mainly a Super Saiyan. * Malroc share some similarities with Darth Vader. ** They both wear mask to keep them alive (Well Darth Vader has to wear an entire suit to keep him alive) ** Both are Fallen heroes (Vader was corrupted by Emperor Palpatine while Malroc fell under his own temptation). ** Both are Dark knights ** Both are Apprentices to the main villain (Nekrozoth for Malroc, Palpatine for Vader) ** Both are dressed in black armor. ** Both are strategic and military genius. ** Both serve as the heavy for the true main villain. ** They were former friends to the heroes (Obi Wan Kenobi for Vader, Hyperiel for Malroc. *** Malroc however is a Complete Monster unlike Darth Vader who redeems himself at the end of Return of the Jedi. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Dark Lord Category:Green Eyes Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel Villains